A Looney Love Story
by xXxEveryRoseHasItsThornxXx
Summary: How one great movie, made a great, looney couple. Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny and their relationship. Bad summary, story is much better!


**A Looney Love Story**

**I've picked up a bit of a new story idea. I know I already have 2 stories, but the order in which is most important is probley, Miracles Happen, A Looney Story, and then Transforming Love since it seems to be the least popular. I just wanted to get this started. Don't worry, the others will be finished!**

**Sorry about bad grammar btw! Please forgive me and I promise next chapter will be sent to a Beta Reader to fix my mistakes. ya see, my computer is old and don't have spelling check or grammar check. So please understand!**

**So let me know what you think! Thanks!**

The sun lite up the Saturday morning sky in Westmont California, the beginning another beautiful day. **(I live in Michigan so I know nothing about Westmont, but I do believe its a real city around Los Angeles, BTW) **Westmont was just 8 miles from Los Angeles and was right on the beach and rarely ever saw a rainy day.

In a certain small light blue house, just a mile from the ocean, in a small neighborhood, a small white gloved hand reached out to hit the snooze button. The small creature groaned and tried to push herself out of the double sized white framed bed.

She failed miserably and ended up falling off and getting tied up in the baby blue sheets. She muttered some profanity and got to her feet and tossed the sheets back onto the bed. She rubbed the crud out of her blue eyes and walked/stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen to pour a bowl of cereal.

She went to the living room and sat on the teal colored couch and turned the TV to the morning news. She listened to the forecast closely.

100 degrees out.

She smiled to herself and put her bowl in the sink and ran back upstairs to her room. She got dressed in her white and green flowered bikini and wore a white t-shirt and light green swim booty shorts. She didn't wear shoes ever. She walked into here bathroom and put her ears up in a ponytail, brushed her teeth, and put on light pink eyeshadow.

She grabbed her basketball and car keys and her purse and went out the door.

**8 Miles away, in Los Angeles**

A certain gray, long eared rabbit yawned as he woke up and got out of his queen sized bed in his beautiful mansion on the beach. He put on his famous white gloves and walked to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and whatever else he found appetizing.

He sat at the counter and opened up his laptop that has been there for a while now. Today he finally had the day off. Or, so he thought.

He opened up his latest e-mail, from none other than Joe Medjuck, his manager.

To: Bugs Bunny

New movie coming up, sorry for the short notice. Start production in 3 to 5 months. Call me when you get this for details.

-Joe.

Bugs sighed. Day off...ha, he should have known better. He took out his phone and dialed the number. It rang four times before the other line picked up.

"Hello?" said a sleepy voice.

"Joe? Its Bugs. Now what's this new movie you were talking about? Shouldn't I have been one of the first people to know _before_ it was even planned?" Bugs questioned.

"Well, I didn't know from Warner Bros until Thursday and I never had the chance to tell you. Sorry Bugs, but thats just how it worked out." he explained.

"Its fine this time, Joe. Eh, how bout instead of talking for hours on the phone, we meet at Starbucks at...lets say, noon?" Bugs said as he put the phone on speaker and picked up his kitchen.

"Ya, sounds good. Bye Bugs." Then the phone clicked as he hung up.

Bugs sighed. Great. Now his whole summer was full. He looked at the clock. 10:30, only about an hour to get ready since he knew traffic would slow him down.

He took a hot shower and all the morning jazz. He grabbed his iPhone and put it into his pocket and his car keys and left.

He was at Starbucks for about a few minutes until Joe showed up. He sipped his caramel latte and smiled at the man.

"Eh, what's up doc?" he said, quoting his famous line. Joe sat down and tossed Bugs a stack of papers.

"Here is your script, the story line, and all that jazz. Just skim over it and let me know what you think." Joe said as he sat down.

Bugs looked it over, and in all honesty it didn't look so bad. He would be co-staring with _the_ Michael Jordan! He wasn't the biggest basketball fan, but if MJ was playing, he would watch.

"I like it, Joe. I'm in. Who else is going to be in it?" he asked.

Joe sipped his black coffee, "Everyone and-"

"Wait, hold on. I gotta kiss someone? Joe you know how I feel about that. I don't wanna be kissing some wack job who is gonna molest me. And don't say, 'Bugs, that won't happen.' Cause it has. More than once." Bugs said looking at the man. But in honesty, he knew that wasn't the real reason.

"Bugs, I know. But you get to be at the auditions so you can pick who your kissing! Please Bugs, Warner Brothers will be pissed at me because I already said you'd do it! I'll loose my job!" Joe begged. Bugs pondered on the thought. He sighed.

"Fine. When are the auditions?" Bugs rubbed his temple.

Joe smiled, "Ummm... Tomorrow. At 1:30 to be exact." He laughed nervously. Bugs groaned, but agreed.

After a while they left and Bugs decided to go on a drive on the beach to relax.. He drove for a while listening to his favorite radio station. He pulled to a stop on a cliff and smiled at the scenery. It was really beautiful out here. It was nice to get out of the city every now and then. He sighed as he decided it was time to go home. There were things that needed to be done and he needed sleep for tomorrow. He cringed at the thought of having to watch talentless girls try to get the part just to get to him. On more than one occasion he was jumped by a fan or two who got a bit to excited.

He pulled into his driveway and went right to bed. He didn't want to wake up.

**The Next Day**

Bugs woke up late and barley had anytime to get ready. Once he was he hurried to the studio where the auditions were being held and was about to run down the main hallway but noticed the line of girls waiting to audition.

He quickly found another way and ran into the auditioning room. He gasped for air and plopped down into his seat.

"Where the hell have you been Bugs? We have been waiting, and we can't start without you!" Joe said, much like a father would to his child.

"Sorry. Traffic."

"Surrrrree." Ivan Reitman, the other producer, said sarcastically. "Lets get this started. Bring in the first five, Bobby!"

"How many girls are there exactly?" Bugs questioned, putting his feet on the table, which Ivan pushed off.

"About 120. We should be here for 3 hours or more." Joe said like it was no big deal. Bugs looked at him like he belonged in the Looney Bin, which most people in Hollywood did btw.

"I have a feelin' its gonna be a lot more than three hours, Joe. We get a break right? A rabbit can only take so much at a time." Bugs complained.

The first five girls consisted of 2 crazy fan girls, 1 girl who could talk a mile a minute and 2 others who didn't seem to know what was going on. Bugs fought the urge to gag.

"Next!" he yelled like his life depended on it.

Group after group, no girl could be agreed on by the three men. Bugs didn't like any of them. They were either to crazy, to ugly, stuck up, or couldn't play basketball to save their lives.

After the last group came in and left, Ivan glared at the gray rabbit sitting next to him.

"What is wrong with you! Some of those girls were really good and you just send them off without even hesitating! If you keep this up, we will never get this movie done!" Ivan said, his face getting red.

Bugs stayed calm and stood up, "Listen Doc, all those girls was the same. No difference what so ever. I want someone unique. So call me when ya find her!" With that, he got up and left.

Joe sighed. He started to go after him, but remembered he had to take Ivan home. He looked at his college.

"Ready to go home, Ivan?" he asked.

"Sure."

They got into Joe's car and drove to Ivan's house who lived about 10 miles away in a private property on the outside of Westmont. They were just a few miles away when the car started to make a strange noise.

"What was that?" Ivan asked.

"It was probley nothing." Joe said, speeding up.

They heard it again, and again, until finally the car stopped. They men got out of the car and popped the hood.

"Oh this is great. Just great!" Joe said rubbing his face, marking it with grease in the process.

A nice nearby rabbit with light tan fur, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and beige colored cheeks come to there help.

"Need any help?" the long eared mammal asked. Ivan looked at him with relief.

"Yes! Are you a macanic by any chance?" he asked.

"Me? No. My brother Mike is though. He could help you. Name's Jonathan Bunny by the way, Jon for short." he said, sticking his hands into his hoodie pocket.

"And where is Mike?" Joe asked.

"He is over at the basketball court playing with our sister, Lola. Its just around the corner." He turned and started to walk. He stopped after a few moments and looked back at the men, "Well ya comin?"

"What? Wait - yes! Yes, we are right behind you!" Ivan said dragging Joe behind him.

They walked up to a basketball court, which looked a bit ghetto in Ivan's opinion. And on the court were two rabbits. One had light brown fur and hair, blue eyes, and white cheeks. Most likely Mike. The other had tan fur, blonde hair and her ears in a pony tail, blue eyes, and beige colored cheeks. She looked athletic and seemed to be winning the game. She wore a white shirt and green swim shorts and white gloves.

Joe stared at her, watching her skills. She easily beat her brother and seemed to have a good enough personality, and was pretty to say the least. Then a thought popped into his head. But he kept it to himself.

"Yo, Michael! These guys need you to help them with their car, bro!" Jon said as he came to the edge of the court. The two bunnies turned and looked at him.

" A'ight. Hold on a sec." He passed the ball to Lola and ran over to them, with her right behind them. As he got a closer look, his thought was confirmed.

The five of them walked back to the car and as Mike was looking at the car, Joe made his move.

"Lola, right?" Joe asked, holding out his hand. The female took it and smiled.

"Yupp. Lola Bunny. And you are..?" she said with a smile.

_Strange. They even have the same last name. _Joe thought.

"Joe Medjuck. You're pretty good at basketball aren't ya?" he asked.

Lola nodded her head. Joe smiled.

"Well Lola, I have a question. Do you know who Michael Jordan is?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? He is my idol!" she said excitedly. Joe chuckled a bit.

"Well, I'm a producer in Hollywood, and how would you like to work with MJ in an upcoming movie. A fairly big part, but it shouldn't be to hard for you." he asked.

Her eyes lit up just a bit. "I'd love to! What is the movie about?"

"Its a new Looney Tunes movie. I have the script in my bad do you want to see it?'' he asked. Lola thought about it, she wasn't into the whole acting thing, but this was her idol he was talking about. After a moment's pause she nodded her head.

He got out the papers and handed them to her. She read them over and was surprised.

"I'd have to kiss Bugs Bunny?" She said with a bit of force.

"Ya. Do you not like him or something?" he asked.

"Well, aren't actors self conceived, stuck up jerks? Thats why I'm not into the whole celebrity thing." she asked. Joe laughed.

"Bugs? No! None of the Tunes are. I would know, I produce a lot of their stuff. They are great people. Believe me." he explained. And what he said was true. The only one who was maybe a little self conceived was Daffy.

Lola started at him. She didn't know why, but she believed him. Well she thought she did anyways.

"Okay. I'll do it." she said, a bit determined.

Joe smiled, "Great. Here is my card. Call me for any questions. Here is your script, and all the other information you need to know. Call me tomorrow around noon, I want to introduce you to the cast as soon as possible. The sooner we get started on this, the better."

By the time they were done talking, the car was fixed. They said good bye and thank you and left. Joe dropped Ivan off and went home.

Once he was in the driveway he took out his phone and messaged Bugs.

**We found your new co-star.**

**That's all folks! For now at least, lol. Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
